


May 22nd Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sang softly to himself. It was three in the morning and he’d just finished frosting a chocolate cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 22nd Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Steve sang softly to himself. It was three in the morning and he’d just finished frosting a chocolate cake. He knew that Tony was up and debated on going to share with him or just leaving the cake for all to enjoy in the morning.

He shifted his weight for a few minutes before deciding to go to the workshop. He made two mugs of hot chocolate and put them on a tray with the cake. JARVIS let him enter on silent feet and politely informed him that Sir was wearing soundproof ear protection but he had long since finished the project that needed them.

"Tony?" Steve yelled as he walked into Tony’s line of view. It took a few more shouts and a paper ball thrown at Tony’s shoulder to get his attention.

"CAP!" Tony yelled before Steve pointed to his own ears and Tony quickly removed the headgear. "Cap! What’s the pleasure?"

Steve smiled and waved over to where he’d cleared a small space and put the cake and mugs. “Join me?”

Tony raised an eyebrow as he checked the time on his watch. “What’s the occasion, Rogers?” he asked as he followed Steve and took up his own chair.

Steve cut the cake and gave them both a slice in silence. Tony let him dwell, having learned by now that Steve didn’t share right away when he needed to share most.

"It’s Bucky’s birthday." Steve finally said quietly after they’d taken their first bites.

"Happy Birthday, Bucky." Tony said, raising his mug in a toast.

Steve smiled. Tony barely knew anything about Bucky, and Steve had yet to find him since he discovered he was still alive. This was their first birthday apart and sharing it with Tony was bittersweet.

"Happy Birthday Buck." Steve said, raising his own mug.

The sweetness of the chocolate, Bucky’s favorite, burned down his tongue and made the sadness just a little less sharp.


End file.
